


Пропеллеры. Часть 3. "Широко раскинув руки"

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Пропеллеры [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mutilation, Rape Fantasy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: «Ему приятно думать об этом, и в этом же нет ничего плохого, правда. Ему это помогает. Но не стоит рассказывать Стиву свои мысли слишком детально».Примечание автора: это не целиковый фанфик, а скорее довесок к «Дай мне пройти через это». Можете поверить, я не решилась поставить тэг «картошка для ебли» (от переводчика: а зря, я бы поставил)





	Пропеллеры. Часть 3. "Широко раскинув руки"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Arms Outstretched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495346) by [birdbrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbrains/pseuds/birdbrains). 



> **Предупреждения:** фантазии на тему насилия, изнасилования, принуждения; фантазии о собственной смерти, непоправимых увечьях, унижениях, сенсорной депривации; установившиеся отношения
> 
> К переводу есть замечательный арт.

— О чем задумался? — спросил Стив.

— Я забыл, — ответил Баки, и Стив хмыкнул:

— У тебя память, как решето.

Баки потерся носом о его ладонь, забыв о том, что у него мокрые щеки. Может, у него и правда были проблемы с памятью, но с этим он вполне справлялся, да и, по сути, они были наименьшей из его забот.

Он сразу же заметил, как Стив напрягся, хотя и было темно — его рука под ладонью Баки стала жестче, застыла, и он очень тихо втянул воздух. Вот это волновало его куда сильнее.

— Я забыл, — защищаясь, повторил Баки.

Стив коротко засмеялся. Хорошо.

— Тебе не идет быть упрямым, — только и сказал он.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки. — Хочешь показать мне, насколько я тебя разозлил?

И Стив засмеялся снова (это было хорошо) и сжал пальцы в волосах Баки, что было даже еще лучше.

Он поигрался так с минуту, просто оттягивая волосы и забавляясь над тем, как Баки скулит. «Да прекрати, это не может быть так уж больно». А потом просто коснулся лица Баки снова и сказал:

— Я не зол на тебя. Я все понял. Какой смысл на тебя злиться... Ты ведь все равно сделаешь по-своему, так ведь?

— Это точно, — сказал Баки.

* * *

Стив выведет Баки на задний двор и наденет ему на голову мешок.

На самом деле у них нет никакого заднего двора. Когда Баки было десять, у его семьи был дом с задним двором, но потом они переехали, и больше двора у них не было, и все же, они во дворе и явно не в городе. За домом у них только леса и леса. Они глубоко в глуши. И вокруг нет никого, кто сможет услышать, как Баки будет кричать, никого, кто сможет услышать выстрел. Интересно, что Стив сделает с его телом?

Боже, ему и так грустно думать обо всем этом, но от последней мысли становится совсем горько.

К тому же Баки пока не может выбрать между мешком на голову и дулом в рот.

* * *

Самое начало он может рассказать Стиву, ту часть, где Стив завалит его на землю. Баки будет сопротивляться, но Стив окажется сильнее. Баки станет извиваться, плеваться и рычать от бессилия. Он не узнает Стива, не будет знать, кто он сам, у него будут только задание и цель, он будет невидимкой, одной лишь формой, совершающей действия. У него не будет ничего своего.

Не считая того, что Стив станет охотиться на него, возможно, в лесу. Может ли Стив выследить его по запаху? Самому Баки удавалось преследовать людей по запаху и находить их. Стив настигнет его, свяжет ему руки за спиной веревками, которые Баки не сможет разорвать (и где он такие взял?). Баки будет бороться с ним, но Стив слишком силен, и все будет бесполезно.

«Остановись, — скажет Стив. — Все закончилось».

Но Баки продолжит сражаться. И при первой же возможности попытается сбежать и...

— И что тогда? — спросил Стив.

Ну, тогда Стив отрубит ему ноги и руки, чтобы он не смог убежать.

— Я перестану бороться, — сказал Баки. Стив недоверчиво выгнул бровь. — Я не знаю. Я забыл, что там дальше, — сказал Баки.

— О, правда? — спросил Стив.

* * *

Это, как двойное попадание — разом: жарко и холодно, быстро и медленно. Но, в любом случае, отрубив ему руки и ноги, чтобы он не сбежал, Стив одним выстрелом убьёт двух зайцев, потому что таким Баки будет никому не нужен. Он больше не сможет сражаться. Правда, они, конечно, могут сделать ему протезы. Значит, Стиву придется еще и ослепить его, возможно, как-нибудь серьезно повредить ему голову или подорвать здоровье. Стив точно придумает.

Весь смысл в том, что он сделается бесполезен. Уже не сможет никому навредить, как бы ни старался. Он будет существовать только для того, чтоб Стив его трахал. Или позволял делать это другим — нет, Стив не станет. Он ревнив, он не захочет делиться. Даже если Баки всего лишь вещь, он вещь Стива, так что, когда Стив закончит с ним, он просто бросит Баки на полу где-нибудь в своем доме.

Так что, когда Баки разрешалось дрочить, или не разрешалось, иногда он думал об этом, намеренно причиняя себе жалкую, бессмысленную боль — думал о том, как он будет выглядеть в такие моменты. Он будет просто обрубком, избитым, грязным и мокрым, заляпанным спермой. Стив будет пинать его, бить, ссать на него — вот зачем он нужен.

И даже если Баки и не хотелось, чтобы кто-то еще трахал его, приятно представлять, как гости Стива увидят его лежащим на полу. «Что это?» — могут спросить они. Им будет немного противно, но скорее любопытно. Некоторые могут разволноваться.

«Не беспокойтесь о нем, — скажет Стив встревоженным посетителям. — Ему это нравится. Он все равно не понимает разницы».

А порой случалось, что он вырывался из кошмара и снова представлял себе серией картинок, в общем, то же самое, лишь чуть другое. Темнота, ни единого звука (Стив оглушит его? Это будет плохо, Баки нравилось слышать его). Но теперь Стиву придется делать все за него, носить, кормить его. Пусть Баки ест тогда нормальную еду.

Иногда Стив будет забывать кормить его, но, когда вспомнит, подаст сигнал: Стив прижмет пальцы к его губам, приказывая ему открыть рот. Баки подчинится, будет жевать, глотать, подчиняться снова. Стив не станет заставлять его есть собачью еду из миски, хотя и забавно думать об этом. Стив будет кормить его кусочек за кусочком, своими руками, чтобы Баки мог благодарно целовать его пальцы.

Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы он мог слышать Стива. И Баки нравится иметь возможность говорить, Стив же захочет услышать, как он умоляет или высказывает свое мнение, но быть глухим — это не страшно. Они бы придумали, как общаться, а все, что нужно Баки — это руки Стива. Этого достаточно, чтобы знать, что это Стив с ним. Щипает его, душит его, гладит его по спине.

Никто другой не сделает это так, как он.

Он даже расплакался невольно от того, насколько в безопасности он ощущал себя при этой мысли. Иногда он не возбуждался, но чаще случалось и то, и другое.

* * *

Баки расставлял по размеру тарелки в сушке. Было уже восемь утра — вполне нормально заниматься подобными вещами в такое время, не считая того, что Баки занимался этим уже четыре часа. Стив застонал, когда вышел на кухню и увидел его. Он прижался к Баки сзади, обняв его одной рукой поперек груди.

— Эти тарелки были расставлены так, как мне надо.

— Они были расставлены кое-как, — ответил Баки. — К тому же, полотенца для посуды и салфетки у тебя одного цвета. Их не отличишь друг от друга.

— В этом тоже свой смысл.

— Какой смысл?

Стив помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Смысл в том, что нет смысла сомневаться в моих решениях, разве не ясно?

Баки хотя бы смог улыбнуться.

***

Стив взял трубку, когда позвонили из госпиталя. Баки попытался сказать ему, что не обязательно было делать это, но Стив только указал ему под стол.

Они часто играли под столом, когда были детьми. Взрослому забраться туда куда сложнее. Но Баки сидел там, прислонившись к ноге Стива, пока тот разговаривал по телефону.

— Да, он заполнял информационную форму, — сказал Стив и назвал свою дату рождения, и дату рождения Баки. — Подождите секунду, дайте, я запишу.

Баки прижался лицом к колену Стива и, когда тот закончил писать, его рука скользнула под стол и зарылась Баки в волосы. Она так и лежала у него на голове, удерживая Баки на месте, пока Стив не положил трубку.

— И? — спросил Баки.

— Ну, в общем, то лекарство, которое мы давали тебе для лечения кишечника, — начал Стив. — То, про которое врачи думали, что оно тебе не помогает?

— Угу.

— Выяснилось, что на тебя оно оказывало обратный эффект, чем на обычного человека. Так что, по факту, мы вроде как травили тебя. Ты чувствуешь себя хуже обычного?

— Хммм, — сказал Баки. И постарался не думать об этом.

***

Стив станет преследовать его и настигнет, свяжет его, приставит пистолет к его голове, и Баки не будет знать, кто он. В реальной жизни это ощущение можно сравнить с тем, что чувствуешь, когда тонешь: выплываешь, выныриваешь на поверхность, но течение сильнее тебя. Он ощущает тяжесть в груди, когда просыпается по утрам. Силой заставляя свое сознание проясниться, заставляя себя жить дальше, заставляя помнить, вставать по утрам каждый день.

Но в его фантазиях течение унесет его. Это хорошо, потому что Стив подчинит его себе, выбьет из него все дерьмо, свяжет его и скажет:

— Ты сильный. Ты храбро держался, Бак. Но все закончилось.

***

И ты ведь в любом случае поступишь так, как захочешь, ведь так?

Тебе придется. Это твоя жизнь.

Это будет твоей жизнью, пока ты жив.

Баки проснулся с ощущением, будто все его тело было отлито из свинца. Он почистил зубы, причесался, на мгновение прислонился к стене, чтобы убедить себя сделать так, как решил. Он вышел из дома. Он переживал о том, честно ли это по отношению к Стиву, но оберегать Стива — это правильно. Стив точно всегда беспокоился о том, чтобы оберегать его.

***

Стив выведет его на задний двор и пристрелит, как нечто ненужное, сломанное, ни для чего не пригодное. Баки не против.

Он будет весь в крови и синяках, до этого Стив перепробует все, чтобы заставить его вспомнить, исправить его, но ничего не поможет. Баки слишком слаб. Он будет наваливаться на Стива, пока Стив будет вести его туда. Глаза Баки будут завязаны. Он попросит у Стива прощения.

— Тебе не за что извиняться, — ответит Стив. Придется ли ему прислонить Баки к чему-нибудь, чтобы застрелить его, ведь Баки не сможет сам стоять ровно? Или Баки сумеет устоять на ногах? Нет, Стив будет сам держать его, когда сделает это.

— Ты молодец, Бак, — скажет Стив. — Ты вел себя... — «хорошо», приятно будет услышать такое, он редко слышит подобное. — Все кончено, окей? — его пальцы прижмутся к губам Баки, и Баки откроет рот, впуская ствол пистолета.

***

Ему приятно думать об этом, и в этом же нет ничего плохого, правда. Ему это помогает. Но не стоит пересказывать это Стиву в деталях.

Конец


End file.
